


What Remains Unsaid

by IceSapphire27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Canon compliant until halfway into season 2, Experiments, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith thinks Lance hates him, Multi, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro is still here, Tragic Romance, boys ignoring their feelings, but he doesn't know, but not Klance, intruder in the castle, things aren't how it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSapphire27/pseuds/IceSapphire27
Summary: What weapon is so dangerous that even the Galra decided to lock it away? When the castle receives a distress signal, the Paladins of Voltron try to help the natives of Etov III who claim that their temple awakened like it had 100 years ago. But the temple seems to be a fallen Galra battle cruiser and it's not empty. The team accidently activates the weapon and have to face the consequences. And they soon realize that their biggest enemies are themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. It's just the first chapter. It's a flash forward. This is my first Voltron fic, so please go easy on me.

Lance wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up.

He ran down the darkened castle hallways, desperately trying to pick up his pace. The only lights left after the power shortage were small lights an inch or two above the floor. The haunting blue glow of the floor and the empty corridors made it feel like time stood still.

The sound of his footsteps were loud and broke the eerie silence that had fallen over the castle. It felt wrong so carelessly giving away his location, but Lance figured there were worse things he could do.

Blood pounded in his ears as he turned a corner and headed straight for the Central Engine Chamber. Pidge managed to break into it when Sendak had attacked, so Lance figured he had decent shot at making it to the bridge from there.

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up. There was a faint growling behind Lance and a soft set of footsteps mirroring his own. Lance was being hunted.

You see Lance wasn’t exactly track material, but he was pretty fast. His legs were long and that usually helped him outrun others in just about anything. But as much as he pretended otherwise, he didn’t have the stamina to maintain it for every long. 

Turns out _**he**_ did. Normally that would made Lance’s blood boil. He would have started countless races, and likely lost most of them. Lance would’ve blamed his fierce competiveness and desire to prove himself to others, and ignored any other reason he was so particularly focused on _**him**_. But not this time. This time Lance would be killed, dagger through the chest, because _**he**_ was just generally better at everything than Lance. It was infuriating. It wasn’t like _**he**_ even tried. _**He**_ was just perfect.

Lance felt hysterical laughter bubbling in his chest.

The door was just ten feet away. Five feet. One foot. Another step.

The tick Lance got both feet inside the room he whirled around and slammed the button on the side of the door. The door swished closed and locked behind him.

Panting hard, Lance bended over and put his hands on his knees and. He focused on breathing. Inhaling and exhaling. Again, and again, and again…

When the room stopped spinning, Lance leaned against the metal door and slowly slid down till he was safely resting on the ground. He took in one last deep breath and took in his surroundings.

He did not anticipate this.

Lance groaned and let his head fall back against the metal door with a thump. He rubbed the heels of hands into his eyes.

 _Why the quiznak did this always happen_?

The energy chamber wasn’t much of a chamber at all. It was more like a catwalk. There was a long platform that went straight forward and broke off into a ring, surrounding a bright orb of light. Lance had never really been in the energy chamber before, but he had heard about it. While he was knocked out, the others took back the castle. Lance didn’t know exactly how Pidge had gotten in. It was kinda a sore topic for Pidge, because this was where Rover had sacrificed itself (themselves?). Pidge had just grumbled something about being small and how complex the castle’s ventilation system was. Lance had it on good authority (his own) that he wasn’t there with Pidge either.

Which is why Lance thought it would be a safe temporary destination.

He was wrong. Completely wrong. It was dangerous. 

Off the side of the platform was a huge drop that probably ended somewhere near the ships thrusters. And to be perfectly honest, Lance could do without falling to his death. Not to mention the glowing orb of energy in the center of the room, which just screamed electrocution.

All Lance had to do was find the vents that he couldn’t fit in, somehow navigate the vents without any map, not fall from a hundred foot drop, and be fast enough to not be followed.

_Simple right?_

He could feel the adrenalin slowly leaving his system and every sensation was suddenly thrown into sharp relief. The pain from his wounded arm came back with full force. It had only started to heal. He was hypersensitive to heat. The feverish heat from his cheeks contrasted violently with the chilled metal against his back and legs. It was like his skin was tingling from an electric current. He was reminded of the fact that aside from last night, he hadn’t slept in two days.

Sleep deprivation did horrible things to the body. Pounding headache, reduced cognitive abilities, hormonal imbalance, impaired concentration, decreased pain tolerance, strain on one’s eyes, etc. It wasn’t like Lance wasn’t aware of, or even accustomed to, the effects of sleep deprivation. It’s just that Lance wasn’t used to having his life on the line while he was sleep deprived.

It was disorienting to say the least.

Slowly feeling the weight of the situation set in, Lance reached his ungloved hand into a pocket of his black, paladin under armor and took out a silver, almost spherical object. It was roughly the size of Lance’s palm and felt smooth to the touch. If it weren’t for the metallic shine, he would have believed it was a just an ordinary stone.

Up until now Lance wasn’t sure what it was, but an idea started forming in his head. The messages, maybe they were looking at them all wrong. Fragments of a plan started falling into place and Lance wasn’t sure if plan was his or if it was just borrowed from someone else.

Either way, there was a chance it could work.

For the first time in a quite some time, Lance felt a glimmer of hope. Smiling widely despite his aching body, Lance brought the object up to his lips and kissed it lightly before pocketing it. Lance stood up, swaying slightly, with a lot more confidence than he had before. He glanced at the locked door and smirked.

Keith wasn’t going to get him without a fight

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Keith. He's. Yup. I'll write the next chapter soon. Please comment and kudos!! It really motivates me to write more. Thanks :)


End file.
